Fletcher-Munson curves, as shown in FIG. 1, are indicative of the natural inclination of an average person to perceive constant loudness when presented with pure steady tones at various audible frequencies. Based on the curves, an average user would perceive a low frequency note having the same signal strength as a note in high frequency to be softer than the latter. As such, in order to compensate for this irregularity in human hearing within the audible range, it is necessary to boost the output signal in the low frequency region.
Numerous solutions have been proposed to compensate for the irregularity in human hearing. Most of the solutions are Digital Signal Processor (DSP) based. There are also less costly Analogue based solutions. However, Analogue based solutions commonly have difficulties in delivering the desired multiple loudness compensation curves and in controlling the gain and centre frequency of the signal.
A need therefore exists to provide a system and method for dynamic bass frequency control that addresses at least one of the above-mentioned problems.